


【鸣佐卡】三人行必有我师

by joka404



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joka404/pseuds/joka404
Summary: 未成型脑洞。3p。自娱自乐。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 28





	【鸣佐卡】三人行必有我师

卡老师被带上了贞操环。

鸣人操卡老师的后穴，佐助操卡老师的嘴，佐助问，“卡卡西老师，你这张嘴这么会含，是不是在我小叔身上练习过？”

因为在做爱的时候提带土，成功地让卡老师后穴收紧，夹的鸣人差点射出来。

鸣人忍过想射的时期，就去埋怨佐助，说：“说好的一人一次，佐助你就是想让我快点结束好自己上老师的说。”佐助不理鸣人的垃圾话，自顾自跟卡老师说让他把嘴巴收紧一点，喉咙要吞咽着吸自己。

卡老师闭着眼睛照做，但因为佐的描述过于直白，让他白色的睫毛都在那颤抖。

佐助就很恶劣，平时从来不叫卡卡西老师，上卡的时候全程叫卡老师，还明知道卡老师喜欢带土，拼命地提带土。

鸣就是个小傻孩儿，跟佐助一起上了卡卡西，发现上卡卡西特别爽，就上了，就爱上了上卡老师，沉迷于上卡老师。鸣不管那么多，做爱的时候，就一边艹一边说卡老师好棒，卡老师你的小穴好紧，吸的自己好舒服，自己爽了就完了，不太会管卡爽不爽到，做爱没什么技巧就知道横冲直撞，但事实层面卡的确也会爽到。

鸣人在那里专注艹卡老师后穴，像个没有感情的打桩机，屋子里就鸣人叫的声音大。

卡老师被佐助的鸡巴堵着嘴，呻吟声都被堵在喉咙里，只能发出唔咽声。被鸣人艹的浑身痉挛，生理性眼泪流了满脸，佐助就在那里轻轻地给卡老师擦眼泪，温柔地摸摸卡老师的脸，但艹卡老师嘴的时候还会很大力，一点不温柔。

佐助很喜欢卡卡西，但他还知道卡卡西喜欢带土，忍不住酸，除了提带土以外的时候都很温柔，会帮卡老师擦眼泪，看卡被鸣人狠操会忍不住心疼，但看到卡被艹的样子还是会控制不住地会很爽，无论是从心理层面还是生理层面。

因为鸣人艹的太大力，就会让卡的身体往前动，就会容易地就能给佐助做了深喉（因为鸣人身体带动的）。鸣人会卡着卡老师的腰把他抱回来接着草，把卡老师白白的细细的腰掐出红手印。

佐助先射了，卡老师被精液呛得咳嗽。佐助射完后会舔干净卡老师嘴角的精液，搂着卡卡西跟他接吻，小心地吻卡老师的眼睛，吻他嘴边的小痣，勾着卡老师的舌头跟他接吻，明明只是个高中生却吻得很色情，口水被扯出银丝，边亲边叫卡卡西的名字。

佐助是个容易满足的孩子，能亲亲抱抱卡卡西就很满足了。

鸣人也很快就射了，射进卡老师的身体里，鸡巴抽出来时带出来各种黏糊糊的液体，挂在穴口上一片泥泞。卡卡西的小穴被操的合不上，红色的肉洞大张着。因为鸣人艹的太猛，艳红色的肠肉都被带了出来。

鸣人射完进入贤者时间，穿上裤子就出去写作业去了，他是笨小孩，不像佐助，作业在学校都写完了。房间里就剩佐助跟卡老师。

卡老师又被操，被箍在贞操锁里的鸡巴硬的不行，勒得发紫，可是一滴也射不出来。浑身湿淋淋，都是汗水，跟从刚被水里捞出来似的，各种体液糊在他身上，黏糊糊的。床单也没有一块干净的地方。佐助边艹卡老师边温柔地吻他，叼着卡卡西的嘴唇吸舔，抚摸卡老师的胸膛跟后背，很喜欢身体接触。

卡老师带着哭腔求佐助让他射，佐助就让卡老师说爱他。

“说你爱我，说你爱佐助，我就解开让你射。”佐助边干边诱哄卡老师。

卡老师被干的两眼翻白，话说不出完整的一句，含含糊糊地求佐助让他射，什么胡话都能说，可是就是不说爱佐助这种话。他连哄哄佐助让自己解脱这种事情都不会做。

佐助就很生气，跟卡老师放狠话你永远也别想射了。也不再亲卡老师了，背入式掐着卡老师的腰猛干，撞的又深又狠。

干着干着卡老师的呻吟呜咽的声音越来越小，两轮已经是卡老师的极限了，并且从开始到现在他一直也没射过。

佐助叹口气，还是舍不得让卡一直不射，给卡解开了贞操环。

卡老师射了之后就彻底晕过去了。佐助奸尸一样抱着毫无反应的卡老师操，然后射进卡老师的身体里。

【完】


End file.
